Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow/Credits
Starring the Voices Of *Elina: Kelly Sheridan *Bibble/Fungus #1 & #2: Lee Tockar *Laverna: Kathleen Barr *Fungus Maximus: Christopher Gaze *Dandelion/Topaz: Tabitha St. Germain *Azura: Venus Terzo *Linden: Andrew Francis *Sunburst: Sharon Alexander *Tourmaline: Peter New *Enchantress: Nancy Sorel *Lumina: Saffron Henderson *Shimmer: Andrea Libman *Glee: Lalainia Lindbjerg Strelau *Faban: Alistair Abell *Dizzle: Cathy Weseluck *Pixie #1: Venus Terzo *Pixie #2: Andrea Libman Union of BC Performers UBCP B.C. Branch of ACTRA Associate Producer *Tiffany J. Shuttleworth Voice Director *Terry Klassen Special Thanks *Rick Mischel Animation Department Head *Corey Barnard Animation Directors *Conrad Helten *Gino Nichele Supervising Animators *David Lee *Colin Oleksyn *Lake Pearon Pre-Vis Animators *Eric Cheung *Peter Donnelly *Behzad Mansoori-Dara Pre-Vis Layout Artist *Mike McKinlay Lead Animators *Chris Buckley *Jeff Burt *Chris Cairns *Doug Calvert *Francis Cardeno *Carleen Lay *Oscar Lo *Colleen Morton *Christina Roodenburg *Clayton Ryan *Dustin Trenton *Mike White *Larry Anderson Animators *Brian Ahlf *Eric Cheung *Peter Donnelly *Branton Giger *Wayne Gunn *Gary Hendry *Julius Kwan *Jiri Licenik *Behzad Mansoori-Dara -*David Pereira *Melanie Plett *Ricardo Rodrigues *Jefferson Takahashi *Luke de Winter *Aaron Zacher Lead Character Designer *Lil Reichmann Designers *Shaun Martens *Pam Prostarr *Sheila Turner *Derek Toye Production Managers *Cherish Bryck *Anita Lee Production Coordinators *Ozen Sayidof *Kelly Shin Lead Editor *Sylvain Blais Production Editors *Michael Dowding *Cassandra Mackay Modeling Department and Digital Imaging Group Head *Larry DeFlorio Supervising Modeler *James Wallace Lead Modeler *Joel Olmstead Senior Character Modeler *Jimmy Chang Character Modeler *Hoang Do Senior Character Texture Artist *Carol Cheng Character Texture Artist *Lan Yao Senior Environment Modeler *Jody Tidsbury Environment Modeler *Lawrence Chang Rigging Technical Director *Marco Poon Facial Rigging *Francois Van Eeden Lighting Supervisor *Aeron Kline Senior Lighting Artists *Conrad Chow *Craig Shiells *Andrei Stirbu Lighting Artists *Lester Chung *Scott Eade *Genevieve Lacombe *Sarah Miyashita *Allan Pantoja *Dominic Remane *Ryan Singh *Carl Whiteside *Chris McNish Digital Effects Supervisor *Tricia Jellis Senior Digital Effects Animators *Brad Dunbar *Adam Sera Digital Effects Animators *Ryan Clarke *Robin Dutta *Winston Fan *Craig Shiells Lead Compositing Artist *Karl Bildstein Compositing Artists *Kelsey Ayukawa *Cliff Rowe Motion Capture Producer *Ben Burden Smith Motion Capture Assistant Director *Jordy Starling Motion Capture Technical Lead *Adam Hansen Motion Capture Editor *Jody Zoerb Motion Capture Talent *Scott Augustine *Peter Benson *Jessica Fletcher *Cailin Stadnyk *Debbie Timuss Executive in Charge of Technology *Dave Fracchia Executive Assistant *Jane Boxer Manager of Production Technology *Claude Martins Technical Coordinator *Karen Chan Production Technology *Nily Aharon *Dean Broadland *Josh Enes *Gordon Farrell *Nicholas Fowler *Raven Kopelman *Martin Kumor *Che McNabb *Sarah Min *Francois Painchaud *Andrew Quan *Michael Souvage *Derek Waters *Nicolas Williams Manager of Information Technology *Ron Stinson Senior Systems Administrator *David Algar Systems Administrators *Bart Adrian *Derrick MacPherson *Jaime MacDonald Desktop Administrators *Michelle Goss *Marvin Vasquez Render Management and Supervision *Paul Cordick *Paul Clayton Newman Director of Post and Technical Operations *Greg Story Senior Production Technician *Larry Bodnar Video Post Production At *Mainframe Entertainment; Vancouver, Canada Post Production Coordinators *Jason MacIntyre *Justin Gladden Film Colourist *Logan McPherson Editorial Support *Scott Atkins *Jordann Atkinson Facilty Manager *Jeff Minuk Financial Controller *Lorilee Kozuska Production Accountant *Marie Sutherland Intermediate Accountant *Kirsty Wilson Senior Payroll Administrator *Pamela Linder Junior Accountant *Carleen Jurincic Dialogue Recording *Jason Fredrickson Recording Studio *DBC Sound Inc.; Vancouver, BC Dialogue Editor *Christine McLeod Sound Effects Editor *Pat Haskill Foley Artist *Maureen Murphy Assistant Foley Walker *Amy Giammarco Voice Over Mixer *Robert Hunter Foley Mixer *Gordon Sproule Assistant Sound Editor *Peter Eliuk Post Audio Coordinator *Amy Giammarco Assistant Coordinator *Candice Joiner Sound Re-Recording Mixers *Dean Giammarco *Bill Sheppard Dolby Surround Creative Consultants *Jennifer Baer *Amy Beal *Sarah Buzby *Patty Chen *Tiffany Cheng *Larry Clayton *Tim Correa *Lucy Costa *Catherine Demas *Alan Dennis *Ming Fan *Carrie Feigel *Steve Fireman *Steve Gonzales *Marc Goodrich *Lindsay Hollingsworth *Heidi Kim *Bono Lee *Whitt Lee *Maggie Luk *Elaine Marans *Jessy Mosney *Jill Nordquist *Lori Pantel *Nick Patean *Julie Phelps *Lauren Pimentel *Carey Plunkett *Miguel Quevedo *Maria Ramirez *Rick Rivezzo *Juan Rodriguez *Steve Ryniker *Laurie Sanders-Tellez *Kenny Tam *Ana Torres *Kim Tsai *Natalie Tsai *Yone Tun *Nomi Vela *Odette Vandenberg *Brian Walsh *Allison Willensky *Andrew Wong *Ellen Yuen *Jim Zielinsky Special Thanks *Richard Dickson *Tony Dimichele *Jesyca C. Durchin *Kevin Farr *Cassidy Park *Sean Sanders *Chuck Scothon *Barry Waldo *James Wood And Especially *Bob Eckert and Neil Friedman Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow Country of First Publication: United States of America. Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2006 Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved "Together we're strong." -Barbie Category:Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow Category:Credits